hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatum Weathers-Riley (S4-S2)
Tatum Weathers-Riley has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1 & 2. |- | |} Tatum Weathers-Riley is an original character developed by DRE, based on characters created by Kevin Williamson. Character History "We come from a family of badass Ghostface slayers" - Tatum Weathers-Riley Early Life Tatum Weathers-Riley, named after her father's late little sister, was born on February 4th, 2005 in Woodsboro, California to Dwight "Dewey" Riley and Gale Weathers-Riley. She spent the early part of her life being raised by her parents in a peaceful Woodsboro, but all of that would change in August of 2010, when she was just five years old. Ghostfaces of the Past After her family reunited with old friends Sidney Prescott, Mark Kincaid and their young son Wesley, young Tatum found herself trusted into a period of terror with them and others (Including her much older cousins Angel and Faith) as killers from her parent's past came back to haunt them all. Tatum, along with young Wes, whom she often took care of, witnessed many horrific events that children their age should never have to endure, including the death of Wes' father Mark and others, as well as a traumatizing nightmare world that she would never forget. Through it all, she watched the strength that Sidney and her parents possessed when dealing with the Ghostface Killers, and it made a lasting impression on her. Growing Up After the horrific events of Ghostface's return in 2010 and of her mother surviving a torture test by the Jigsaw Killer, Tatum tried to live a peaceful life with her parents and Sidney and Wes, both of whom she had remained close with throughout the years, especially Wes. Over the years, she became aware of her parents and Sidney's role in the whole Ghostface saga, which spilled over more onto Wes than it did to her, with him being the son of the great survivor Sidney Prescott. Tatum helped Wes deal with all the unwanted celebrity status as best she could, but she also had to contend with her mother's reputation and being the daughter of the sheriff. Tatum would never forget the sinister images of those Father Death figures of Ghostface she saw during her childhood, and now carries a pistol during her teen years and beyond. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two Trouble In Woodsboro...Again In 2026, Tatum was now 21 years old and in her third year at Woodsboro Community College, having decided to not leave her hometown to attend a University. Little did she know, that the town's horrific history was about to come back in full force to claim the original generation as well as the next generation. Regular Appearance Tatum stands five feet four inches and weighs somewhere between 110-135, with a petite yet athletic body type. She has long brown hair and blue/green eyes. She is usually seen in casual wear. Trademark Gear Her iPhone, her iPad and her Beretta 8000 Cougar Pistol. Category:Survivors Category:Angel Claremont (S4)